Death Comes to Those Who Want It
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: This is a tragedy that I deliberately wrote, as it fit with my personal feelings. There is character death in here, so it's rated M. I hope you understand what hurtful comments do to people. One-Shot.


**_AN: I'm sorry if this reduces you to tears, but I've been feeling rather depressed myself lately. Please, if you see or hear someone speak about either killing themselves or having someone else kill themselves, stop them. There's always another choice, another chance. This is for all those who have lost their lives due to other people. Read my profile in a bit. I'm going to write a small piece on this there. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't know why I should have something like this, but whatever, as this isn't for me. I don't own Harry Potter. The song is Let it Burn, by Red._**

Chapter One:

_ I watch the city burn,  
These dreams like ashes float away,  
Your voice I never heard,  
Only silence.  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?  
Where were you when it all crashed down?  
Never thought that you'd deceive me,  
Where are you now?  
_Midnight, a tower high above a castle, the rain pouring down as a haunting song filled the air. Everyone heard the song, and stepped outside of their classrooms, headed towards the grounds of the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
How long can you stand the pain?  
How long will you hide your face?  
How long will you be afraid?  
Are you afraid?  
How long will you play this game?  
Will you fight or will you walk away?  
How long will you let it burn?  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
_ Atop the tower was a tall, beautiful girl with a willowy form. She was wearing all black, her eyes closed, as the song flowed from her lips, tears tracking down her face, the song full of her pain, betrayal, and suffering. Even the Ministry dementor team was listening, as memories of pain, betrayal, and suffering filled their minds. Slowly, the magic within her song reached the rest of the school, and they, too, saw what she had gone through, and many collapsed to their knees from the amount of disgust, sorrow, and pity that flowed through them._  
I watch the city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering  
A lesson never learned  
Only violence  
Is your world just a broken promise  
Is your love just a drop of rain  
Will we all just burn our fire  
Are you still there  
_ Each of the students and staff watched as the girl, who was laying on the tower, sat up, but made no move to leave her perch. Her song continued through the night air, despite the O.W.L. exams that were going on. All of the examinators decided to curve the tests, and joined the masses, joining in the sharing of memories._  
How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
_The few who had been her friends were hit the hardest, as the memories she showed them were of those when they abandoned her.

"Leave, freak!" one of them shouted at her.

"You don't deserve to go to Hogwarts, bitch!"

"Why don't you just go kill yourself? It's not like anyone is going to miss you!"

They were the reason she was up there. They were the reason why she was singing. It was her final farewell to those who had betrayed her, ignored her when she needed them the most. They knew this, and they regretted ever saying what they had._  
Will you wait until it all burns down  
Will you hide until it all burns down  
Will it hurt when it all burns down  
Will you fight when it all burns down  
_A soft, sad smile crossed her lips as she sang, but the tears tracking down her face mixed with the rain, making it impossible to tell if she _was_ truly crying, or otherwise._  
Will you stand when it all burns down  
Will you love when it all burns down  
Will it end when it all burns down  
Will you just let it all burns down  
_Everyone waited for the end of the song, knowing that she was only singing the song, but there were a few additions through the emotions of the memories. The emotions asked, _"Are you happy now? Are you happy that you will never see me among you again? Are you happy that you drove me to this? I hope you are, because this is my last goodbye."  
How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn..."

A beautiful girl trailed off, staring at the night sky, her face covered in bruises, her sapphire blue eyes filled with incredible pain and suffering. She slowly stood, her long, willowy form straightening up, then she just... pitched herself off of the tower, her eyes closed, her face peaceful, completely relaxed as gravity took hold. She fell from the tower, headfirst, towards the hard, unforgiving earth. But, what she hadn't expected, was that someone would break free from the spell her song had woven, and shout, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Her fall was arrested, and she was lowered slowly to the ground, but was still injured because of the abrupt stop. Her sapphire eyes opened, and she whispered, "Why?"

The amount of pain in the one word question broke the hearts of everyone nearby, but she ground her teeth together, which was odd for someone to do, but nothing happened. "I should have known," she whispered. "Of course you'd banish anything else I could use. You knew about my fragile emotional state." This was all directed at her 'friends.' "You knew when you said what you did that I would do, or attempt to do, exactly what you said. There was a crowd when you said it, too. Are you happy, now? _Are you?_"

Her ex-friends averted their eyes in shame. The girl looked away from them, and towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and with a soft smile, released all control over her magical core, whispering, "I'm sorry," to the castle. A massive explosion ripped through her, completely obliterating her body, or so many thought. When the dust cloud from the explosion settled, they saw her with completely black wings, fangs, and elven ears.

"A fallen angel," someone whispered. "She was an _angel_, and you broke her innocence? You bastards!"

"Sinners!" The crowd took up their shouts, and mobbed her ex-friends. Another explosion came from where she was, but this time, there wasn't anything left. Just her whispered, "I'm sorry," to the castle. Hogwarts knew exactly what she was planning, and knew that it was too late to help her. "_Farewell, Valkyrie, the last of the true witches and wizards,"_ whispered the apparition, who had appeared next to her body, which was in the apparition's arms. _"Rest in peace, forever more."_


End file.
